Caskett Love
by Holz9364
Summary: All the tiny stories I write that I have no place for! They now have a home! These will be mainly post-ep fics and all Caskett! Perhaps a little Esplanie too ; T just in case!
1. I Am Nikki Heat

**I Am Nikki Heat**

_**A/N - What if Beckett got jealous when Castle kissed Natalie? After all she is the real Nikki Heat, and Natalie is just an actress…**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Yeah I only own it in my head, in my happy land…I own everything there, it's great, I go shopping with Robin Tunney, go to the movies with Nathan Fillion…Ah, the joys of happy land.**_

* * *

><p>Okay so I knew eavesdropping was wrong (and illegal) but in some cases in the morality book of Richard Castle it was okay to eavesdrop and this was one of those cases. I was standing outside of Lanie Parish's office; she and Beckett were inside talking.<p>

"Do you want to go get a drink Lanie?" Beckett had asked when she first walked in and I could see her sitting on the bed where the dead bodies usually resided.

"Sure, after I finish up my last two files." Lanie answered, adding, "Why do you need a drink?"

Beckett groaned, "That stupid actress annoyed me, and stressed me out, I'm glad she's gone."

Lanie snorted, "Right, she annoyed you, was that because she was kissing Castle by any chance?"

A 'pfft' sound came from Becketts lips, "Yeah right, c'mon Lanie I don't feel about Castle that way, she can have him."

Lanie actually laughed, "Girl stop lying to yourself, you put up with her pretty well until that heat in the elevator."

"That wasn't heat!" Beckett exclaimed, "I'll show her heat." She muttered and in the corridor I grinned, I knew for sure that she could show me heat in a way Natalie NEVER could.

"Oh so you are not in any way jealous of course." Lanie said sarcastically causing Beckett to groan, "Okay fine, maybe I'm a little bit jealous!" There was a thump as she jumped off the bed, "Why did he kiss the actress who's playing me when he can kiss me? Surely the real me would satisfy him but no, he just can't help himself, he has to go around kissing me look-alikes in elevators!"

It seemed Beckett's outburst was over, and Lanie seemed amused as she said, "I think you're right about needing a drink."

"Tell me about it." Beckett voiced, and they got ready to leave, so I snuck away and got on the elevator from a lower floor, riding up I knew they'd join me on their floor, and of course a few minutes later my suspicions were confirmed.

The two ladies stopped speaking the moment that they saw me and I smiled at them, "Evening Beckett, Lanie." I said.

"Castle, why are you still here?" Beckett asked suspiciously, I just shrugged, "On my way home at the moment." I said truthfully and we rode the elevator in silence for a few moments.

When the doors pinged open and we all left to exit I whispered into Beckett's ear, "Just so you know, I'd love to feel that real heat with you that I got a taster of with Natalie." I winked at her and left her standing stunned in the hallway as I left for my car.

Mission make Beckett fall for me, accomplished.

**The End!**

**Just a short, cute piece! :D**


	2. Better than Revenge

**Better than Revenge**

_**A/N - Inspired by the song 'Better than Revenge' by Taylor Swift. Set in the Natalie Rhodes episode xD Beckett gets jealous so she takes matters into her own hands to show Castle where his loyalties lie!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, none of it is mine D: **_

* * *

><p>Kate Beckett was fuming, to put it mildly.<p>

No one stole things from her, that was something most people had learned very early on in the life of the feisty Detective. She didn't share, she didn't appreciate people stealing her toys, she screamed and hit them until they gave them back, but as she got older she got more cunning and scheming, and she still didn't like it when people stole her toys.

So when that sultry actress waltzed in and stole Castle, well Beckett got mad, and when Beckett was mad all bets were off, she didn't play fair.

There was no way she was going to let that poor imitation of her win Castle over, so she had decided to show him some real heat, not the crappy elevator heat Natalie had wanted to 'experience' with him for her role in his movie.

When Beckett walked into the precinct the next day in a black pencil skirt and a dark blue silk vest tucked in with the top 3 buttons popped revealing a tiny amount of her black bra and her hair down and curly she knew she looked good. So when Castle gaped at her, she smirked, she was winning already.

Little miss Actress actually steered clear of Castle for the majority of the day, wisely. But then later on in the day Natalie had ventured over to Castle, she was sitting on the desk as she flirted with him and he laughed and flirted back, this of course was the final straw and Beckett snapped.

When Castle saw Beckett strutting towards him he had to control himself, she smiled, "Hey Castle." She said, completely ignoring Natalie as she lay one hand on the desk which he was leaning against, her face very close to his, "Are you _practicing_ with Natalie again?" She asked casually.

"Uh..Yeah." Castle answered, eventually finding his voice.

"Hmm, you know Castle." She said, saying his name softly, "Uh-huh." He managed to say as Beckett got closer, "You could always practice our heat on us." She placed her other hand on Castles other side, her face now so close that Castle could feel her hot breath on his skin and it made him feel very uncomfortable and very turned on at the same time, which was a strange mixture, but then again this _was_ Beckett.

"Uh, what?" Castle asked, looking very confused and very uncomfortable to Becketts delight, and she decided to put him in his place, so right there, with half of the precinct gathered to watch the scene, she leaned forward and closed the gap between them, her eyes sliding shut and her lips pressing against his, immediately he responded, his hands on her back and hers moving from the desk to slide around his neck.

Castle deepened the kiss and Beckett almost moaned, it was when they heard cheering and catcalls that they realised that this had maybe been a bad idea, Beckett pulled away and to Castles surprised she only looked mildly flustered.

Natalie was staring at them both in complete shock, Beckett turned to the actress, "You aren't me, and if you'd really done your research you'd know that I really don't like sharing and I hate it when people steal things from me." She didn't say it in a threatening voice but Natalie got the hint, muttering about getting coffee and hurrying out of the office.

Beckett then turned to Castle who still looked slightly dazed, she smirked, "I think my territory has been claimed." She said softly into his ear making his eyes widen even more, with an air of confidence about her Beckett strutted back to her desk and got back to her paperwork like nothing had ever happened.

There were several bets exchanged (mainly between Esposito and Ryan) and Castle didn't move for about an hour after the crowd had dispersed, Beckett acted casual, but that kiss had blown her mind, and it hadn't just been about getting rid of Natalie, but there was no way in hell she would ever tell Castle about that. The thought made her grin as she glanced up at the man in question who was now watching her with a soft smile on his face, when she caught him she returned the smile, and in that moment they both knew that this, what was between them, it was so much more than either of them had ever imagined, and the thought ought to scare them, but Beckett didn't feel scared about what lay ahead, in fact she welcomed it with open arms, she welcomed him with open arms.

**The End!**

**A/N - OMG why am I writing so much fluff! I usually write angst and pain and death! What is happening here? :o**

**Hope you enjoyed! :D**


	3. You Saved Her Before You Even Knew Her

**You Saved Her Before You Even Knew Her**

_**A/N - I was sad that Sorenson and Castle didn't talk that much about Beckett in the few episodes they were in together so I wrote this! It's AU, imagine this happens at the end of the ep where they save the little girl =)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I think you guys get the point and know I don't own Castle? XD**_

* * *

><p>Castle was on his way home when he was cornered by Special Agent Sorenson, Becketts ex, he mentally rolled his eyes at the thought.<p>

"Writer monkey." Sorenson greeted Castle with as he smirked at the man and the elevator doors slid shut.

"Special Agent Sorenson." Castle greeted the man, politely, although he wasn't sure why he was being so nice.

The FBI Agent looked slightly awkward before asking, "Do you want to get a drink?"

"Sure." Castle answered as they stepped out of the elevator and walked across the road to the local cop pub in silence, in fact they remained silent until they were seated at a small table with a pint of beer each.

"I want to talk to you about Kate." The Agent admitted.

Castle nodded, "I assumed so." He said simply.

Sorenson took a large drink and sighed, "I loved her, I still do love her."

Castle merely nodded, waiting for Sorenson to continue; again he'd already guessed that the man was still in love with Beckett, he just didn't understand why he felt the need to tell him that…

"But the thing is, you need to know about her, about her…thing for you." Sorenson said, looking sheepish, "She was a fan." He spilled, "She was a huge fan."

Castle grinned, "I knew it!" He exclaimed and Sorenson actually laughed, "She bought your first book the year her Mom died, I mean obviously you know there's about a 10 year age gap between you two so she was young when they came out, I think in her teens." He paused and took a long breath, "She read your early books and they took her away from the painful world she was experiencing, they made her fascinated with crime and they filled her with a passion to solve crimes and bring justice to the world, so she became a cop." Sorenson drank from his beer and watched Castle as he unveiled this information to the man.

It all made sense in Castles head, all the cogs turned, and it was probably clear on his face, he smiled, "I was the reason she became a cop?" He asked, he couldn't quite believe it.

Sorenson nodded, "Yeah, they inspired her so much and she cued for hours to get your books signed when she was a teenager, she loved you, she had this shrine in her bedroom before she got her own place. It was a shelf with every single Richard Castle book, a lot of them were signed, and she had signatures and photographs and posters stuck on every wall, I mean man you were her celebrity crush before you were even a huge celebrity like you are now." Sorenson chuckled as Castle gazed at him with wide eyes, "Beckett, my biggest fan…" He shook his head, "Wow, this is awesome."

Sorenson smiled, "But you can't tell her about this."

Castle nodded, "I swear." He promised, but he had all this knowledge to gloat to himself about, he grinned, this was brilliant, Beckett was obsessed with him!

Sorenson and Castle stood to leave, and it was only when they both made their way to their cars in the NYPD parking lot that Sorenson finished his little speech, "The truth is Castle, you saved her before you even knew her." He admitted, "Your books got her through the hardest time of her life, so I trust you to save her in the future as much times as she needs."

Castle nodded, and waved goodbye to Sorenson as he got in his car and left the car park, it was only after he was sure the man was gone that he whispered, "Always."

"Always what?" Beckett asked from behind him, she smiled softly, she obviously had no idea about the conversation that had just gone on behind her back.

"I will always be happy to work with you and I will never move to Boston." He said with a smile, Beckett didn't let him see how much that meant to her as she smiled back, "Good." She said simply as she unlocked her car, "See you tomorrow Castle."

Castle smiled, "See you." He said to himself as she drove away.

Castle then got into his own car and couldn't help but wonder if Beckett was going home to peruse his website or read one of his books and with a grin he decided to go through his fan site and find out what her username was.

_**The End!**_

_**Another short one! Hope you enjoyed it! :D**_


	4. Always the Bridesmaid

**Always the Bridesmaid**

_**A/N - This is a tag to the S2 episode "A Rose for Everafter". The end scene with Beckett catching the bouquet was just so cute! :D**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Ain't mine!**_

* * *

><p>Castle could be a little out of the box sometimes, but he had gotten so many things spot on this week, during this case. He'd been right about practically everything, him and Lanie.<p>

I had been jealous, it took me a while to admit it to myself because admitting that I was jealous had meant admitting that I cared, but in the end I had stopped denying the fact.

I knew I shouldn't have been jealous, after all Kyra was getting married and Castle hadn't been with her in years, but I could sense that he still had feelings for her, more so than she for him I guessed and it made me feel incredibly jealous.

I had just gotten home from the Wedding, Kyra's wedding, and I placed the bouquet on the kitchen table, smiling softly as I did so. I would never admit it but of the 6 times I'd been a bridesmaid I'd always wanted to catch the bouquet but never had, and catching it with Castle by my side somehow made it all feel right.

I'd only just changed out of my dress and into jeans and a top when the doorbell rang, I hadn't even had a chance to eat yet, who could be at the door?

"Lanie! Hey!" I said, smiling when I saw my friend on the doorstep.

"We are eating take-out tonight girl, I want to know all about this case." Lanie informed me.

I laughed and let her into my apartment, she knew the place well and didn't hesitate in putting the boxes of Chinese takeout on my coffee table. She saw the bouquet and held it up, an amused glint in her eye.

"Yeah, I caught the bouquet." I said, trying to hide my smile as I sat down next to the coffee table and opened up one of the boxes.

Lanie raised an eyebrow at me, as if to say 'and?' so I rolled my eyes, "And Castle found it hilarious, but it doesn't mean anything." I left her with that thought as I made my way into my kitchen and poured out two glasses of wine, when I returned to the living room and handed Lanie her wine she still pressed me for information.

"You were jealous on this case, weren't you?" She asked me as we ate our takeout on the floor of my living room.

I didn't see the point in lying to Lanie, she was my best friend in New York, "Yeah, a little bit." I admitted.

Lanie seemed satisfied, "And in the end you had nothing to worry about."

I nodded, "She's happily married."

"And you're next." Lanie teased me, smirking as she waved the bouquet in front of my face.

"No, you know that's just a myth." I said, brushing it off, but secretly I wished it was true.

"Come on girl, are you telling me you don't want to get married?" Lanie asked me, unconvinced, was I really such a bad liar?

"No, I do." I admitted, "I've just not found the right guy yet."

"Yeah right, you've found him, you just won't admit it." Lanie said, and as usual she had seen right through me.

I smiled, "Maybe." I said quietly, almost to myself, but Lanie had heard and the grin on her face meant she had achieved what she had come here to achieve, she'd gotten me to admit that I was in love with Castle, I'd finally admitted it to myself, and all it had taken was an ex-girlfriend, a murder and a wedding…

**THE END ! :D**


	5. You Knew

_**You Knew**_

_**A/N - An AU ending for the season 3 pilot, this is the chat Esposito & Beckett should have had!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**_

* * *

><p>I stood and watched Castle walk away, walk out of the precinct and my thoughts drifted back to the last time I'd watched him walk away, the last time he'd walked away it had been with Gina and it had hurt me so bad. But this time as he walked away I knew he'd walk back in again in the morning, and that thought brought a small smile to my face.<p>

"Are you ever going to tell Castle the truth?" A familiar voice asked, and I spun around to see Esposito smiling at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked the man, I considered both him and Kevin as the brothers I'd never had, both of them could practically read my mind.

Esposito smirked, "That you knew all along how they were connected."

He'd caught me out, damn it, I put on my best poker face and said, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Castle figured it out first."

Esposito laughed, he didn't believe a word of it, "You let Castle win because you wanted him back." He stated, didn't ask, stated.

I scoffed of course, not wanting him to think that I was so desperate to have Castle back, even though it was true, "I did no such thing."

Esposito still wasn't convinced but he left it at that, another smirk and an amused chuckle and then he was gone.

I waited until I knew he was out of sight before I let my face break out into another smile, it was true, I had let Castle win the bet.

I'd figured out very early on that they were forging money. I'd gotten suspicious when I saw the rolls of paper from the vending machine in the sculptors apartment. Then when I saw chemical formulas at the vending machine owner's apartment and I'd finally pieced the whole thing together when Kitty revealed that she was a tattoo artist. I was so close to announcing that I had it, I knew who the killer was, that I'd won the bet, but then something stopped me.

If I won the bet Castle would walk away for a second and last time, he'd walk away and I'd watch him walking away wondering if I'd ever see him. I remembered how much it had hurt to watch him walk away and I doubted myself. Then I remembered how much it hurt when I pictured him and Gina together, how he'd chosen his blonde bimbo ex-wife over me, after all we'd been through, and I thought about how much it would hurt to live with that every day, live with being second best, watching him, working with him, wanting him, but not being able to have him. And honestly, I didn't know if I wanted him to go and make my life easier in the long-run, but make me suffer all that Hamptons pain again, or if I wanted him to stay and make every day a painful reminder of the fact the man I love was in love with someone else.

In the end I couldn't lose him, not again, I needed him and if I could only have him as a friend then it was better than not having him at all, so I stayed quiet and I let him figure out, I let him win.

But one thing was for sure, there was no way in hell that he was ever finding out that I'd done such a thing because I knew that there was no chance of him ever shutting up about and he'd never let me live it down.

So I walked out of the precinct with a smile on my face knowing I'd see him again in the morning, but a hole in my heart because I knew things would never be the same now, not now he was dating Gina, we couldn't just go back to how things had been and I had to live with that, but the consequences of the decision were entirely made by me and I let myself, just this once, look on the Brightside, Castle was my partner again, and this time, he wasn't leaving.

**The End! :D**


	6. This Shipping Business

_This Shipping Business_

_**A/N - Set after the shipper ep! Just a short oneshot!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: None of it is mine!**_

* * *

><p>"So, this shipping business." Castle said casually as he and Beckett sat in the precinct, "It goes on second names?"<p>

Beckett frowned a little, but nodded, "Most of the time, why?"

Castle grinned, "I can have so much fun with this!" He was like a fan girl and Beckett shook her head at him in amusement.

Beckett turned in her chair so she was facing away from Castle, "Beckett, do you watch crime shows?" He asked, smirking at her.

Beckett spun her chair around to face him and rolled her eyes, "Why?"

"I know you do." Castle said, calling her bluff and smiling at her, "Do you watch 'The Mentalist'?"

"Sometimes." Beckett lied, she loved it, she watched it all the time.

"So what do these shippers call Jane and Lisbon?" Castle asked, genuinely curious.

"Jisbon." Beckett replied which caused Castle to snigger, "Jisbon? Really?"

"Really."

"What about Booth and Brennan?" Castle asked.

"Um they don't really have one. Some people call them Brennath, but most people just call them B&B." Beckett replied without looking up from her computer.

"What about Rachel and Hood?"

"What?" Beckett asked, looking up from her computer in confusion.

"Eleventh Hour…" Castle said pointedly.

"Oh, Jachel or Hachel."

"Rood would have been so much better." Castle mused, while Beckett just said, "Hmm." and ignored him as she got back to work.

"What about Harry and Ginny, and Ron and Hermione?" Castle asked and again Beckett looked up at him, raising an eyebrow, "Harry Potter? Seriously?"

Castle nodded, "Alexis loves the Harry Potter books." He said, defending himself.

Beckett chuckled, "They don't really have shipper names, but Harry and Hermione are Harmony and Hermione and Draco are Dramione."

"For someone who doesn't read Harry Potter you know a lot about the shipper names." Castle teased and Beckett blushed a little, "I like the movies." She admitted, again turning to the computer screen.

"So what about Ryan and Jenny, they'd be Jyan, or Renny."

"Renny probably." Beckett said, "And you already established that Lanie and Esposito would be Esplanie." She chuckled and Castle grinned, "So what about us?"

Beckett's eyes widened at these words, "Uh, what?"

Castle smirked, "What about us? Bastle…"

Beckett made a face, "Ugh, no."

Castle raised an eyebrow at her, "So what is our shipper name then? Ceckett?"

Beckett shook her head smirking, and Castle pouted, "Tell me."

Beckett stood up, "I don't really feel in the mood." She said, still smirking as she turned away to Ryan and Esposito as they came into the room.

"Guys, what is mine and Beckett's shipping name?" Castle asked the two detectives.

"Caskett." The two detectives answered at the same time, earning a glare from Beckett.

"Caskett." Castle repeated, "You know, I kind of like it, it's very catchy. I think I'll tell the papers to use it." He smirked at Beckett and mouthed 'revenge' as he left the room and got into the elevator, still looking smug as the doors slid shut.

Beckett turned to the two men who looked quite terrified, "DESK DUTY FOR A MONTH!"

**The End!**

**Just a bit of fun! =)**


End file.
